


Emotions run high

by RaestarShipper



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Background Scott Ryder/Cora Harper - Freeform, Coma, Face Punching, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: While visiting a comatose Sara, Scott's emotions finally break free from his mask.





	Emotions run high

Scott leaned in his seat by Sara's bedside, staring at his twin's face as though he barely saw her at the moment. Normally he tried to act tough near her because he knew he'd get the patented Sara Ryder teasing if he showed emotion, but he couldn't help it.  
  
His eyes began to sting from the moisture build-up, causing his vision to blur slightly. The weight of their father's death settling in again, he nearly drank himself into a stupor until Cora snapped him out of it. Just the thought of not having his sister around just... hurt.  
  
"You gotta get through this... I can't lose you like we lost Dad, I just can't. So come on, g-get through this Sara. Because I-" He cut off immediatly, his heart clenching and his mouth moved but no sound came out except for a quiet choking noise. The tears that formed in his eyes finally fell, causing him to duck his head and press his forehead against Sara's own, the tears falling onto the bed.  
  
Scott barely noticed that a hand was on his shoulder, trying to gently nudge him away. He only noticed when he felt himself get pulled to his feet, causing him to whip around and punch Harry in the jaw.  
  
His eyes widened slightly and he turned and sprinted out of the cryo bay, not even bothering to say goodbye.  
  
Scott was always the more emotional of the two, acting from the heart rather than his brain like his sister did. They were almost perfect opposites despite being born on the same day. He may be the more emotional one but he never lashed out like that...


End file.
